Project Summary The Administrative Core (Core A) is the principal management component of the Center for Male Reproductive Epigenomics and thus, is critical to the success of the entire Center. Core A will serve as an interface between the Center Project Leaders (PLs), Core Directors, and the Internal (IAC) and External (EAC) Advisory Committees, as well as the three participating institutions. Core A will provide administrative support for the three projects and two technical core labs, as well as the Community Outreach and Education core, including scheduling meetings, coordination of the usage of existing core facilities, managing the budget, helping seminar speakers with their travel and itinerary, depositing data for sharing, facilitating recruitment activities, dealing with public relations, etc. Core A will also maintain the Center?s website that will serve as a window to the public and information source for other NCTRI programs around the nation by displaying relevant information about the Center, including announcements of Center meetings, seminars, workshops, event calendar, noteworthy news, research highlights, publications of Center participants, etc. To accomplish these administrative functions, we will provide centralized administrative and scientific support and oversight to all projects and cores (Aim1), communicate with both the Internal Advisory Committee (IAC) and the External Advisory Committee (EAC) and coordinate the IAC and EAC meetings to enhance the performance of the Center (Aim2), provide financial and managerial support to ensure the Center?s financial health and to minimize the managerial burden of Project Leaders and Core Directors (Aim3), and assist the Internal Advisory Committee in resolving issues of conflict of interest, financial disputes or other matters that are not resolved by the Executive Committee (Aim 4).